


Lost

by LaughingFreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comrades in Arms, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Pre-Relationship, sisters in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Krolia has a talk with Acxa after sparring and the two have a heart-to-heart.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 8 came out, well, started it before the season. I guess this is set before finding out that Zethrid and Ezor were alive, so yeah. 
> 
> I actually really like how this turned out.

_“I know you’re trying to find your place right now, but when you’re ready I’m sure the Blade of Mamora would take you in,” said Keith, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Contact them when you’re ready.”_

 

 

Acxa looked up after landing on the ground on one knee and the other pressed against her chest and ready to push her back onto her feet. Her eyes came face-to-face to the point of a dagger. She stayed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she looked up the dagger up the arm and to the face of her opponent.

The older woman in front of her stood firm as she stared down at her. After a moment of the two women staring each other down the older Galran woman lowered her blade and said, “You did well. That’s all for today.”

She stood to her feet. “Right.” Acxa took a deep breath and walked over to pick up her fallen dagger.

Acxa looked at the dagger, the one that said she was a Blade, represented the new path she had chosen, and she clenched onto the handle thinking about what it would have been like to have her sisters here with her, by her side. The what-if of never knowing what it would be like to fight for the same cause again and to have each other’s back when in a fight.

But her sisters were gone and she had no one else to lean on in familiarity or solidarity, the sisterhood she had come to appreciate and love and find comfort in was gone.

It was nice to see Keith, to find solace in him. They may have been enemies at first, but there was always something that was between them, like understanding and camaraderie, something that was hard to explain but warmed them both to each other. The waters were being treaded between them as they navigated that and they have become very close due to that.

That didn’t change the fact that she still felt like a chunk of her was missing. It only made her shove herself into her Blade training and missions with little regard to anything else, if only to find some sort of solace with the large gaping hole in her heart.

Krolia sheathed her blade onto her hip. “You’re fighting like you have nothing else to lose.”

The younger Galran looked over at her, lips pursed into a frown before she looked at the ground. “I’m fighting for the sisters I have lost,” Acxa said quietly.

“That does not mean you should place your life in danger every time you’re in the field,” said Krolia, stern but sympathetic.

Acxa straightened, though the sadness and loss doesn’t leave her eyes. “I’ll do better.”

There were times those emotions weren’t so prominent in the young Galran woman’s features, but they were few and far between. Most of the time they happened when she was around Keith, where the fog hanging over her head and emotions receded to the back of her mind, if only for a little while.

But it was still always there, that hole and gaping wound.

Krolia placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder and said, “It is okay to feel sorrow and loss, but do not dwell on it.”

Acxa took a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself, letting herself crack a little with someone that would not judge. “I wish I could have kept up together, but when…when Lotor killed Narti everything began to splinter from there. Then things fell apart.” She closed her eyes. “I miss them.”

The four of them were so close and even Lotor was at some point before he got too caught up in his ambitions.

Before Lotor lost himself she was able to remember how he saved her and offered her a home and companionship. How he looked at the four of them with respect and affection. How he helped them train their skills and treated them like sisters.

How Narti would wrap her tail around one of their wrists, waists, or legs to comfort them or give them a reassuring presence to lean on when feeling lost. That if there was ever something on her mind she knew she could always talk and seek comfort from her silent sister.

How she missed Ezor and her upbeat personality, always finding enjoyment in something. The times that Ezor would tease all of them until they blushed or Zethrid would give a boisterous laugh. How Ezor would always ruffle the fur along their biggest sister’s ears or help style Acxa’s hair. Or how she would play and braid Lotor’s hair much to his chagrin while rubbing her face along Narti’s cheek.

Or how Zethrid would let any of them take their anger and aggression out in a spar that would leave them all breathless and relaxed. The way Zethrid was the most passionate and loving when it came to her sisters, especially considering her previous life as a gladiator in the arena. She was always quick to hold them and always the first in line to kill someone that had done any of them wrong.

The disasters in the kitchen whenever one of them tried to cook outside of Lotor or Acxa and kept happening no matter how hard the two tried to get them to stay away.

The games they played that were one part play and another part training, but always fun.

They were a family and now they were broken.

Acxa bit her lower lip and turned her back on the other woman, feeling the prick of tears. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent them from coming, from falling down her cheeks. It was okay to feel pain, but she could not let herself feel vulnerable enough to shed tears outside her own privacy.

Krolia stepped beside her, looking off into the distance as a ship came from the distance, one she knew held her son. “Thank you for opening up to me, I am honored.” Krolia eyed her from the corner of her vision. “I would also be honored to call you family whenever you are ready.”

The younger woman looked over to her, eyes cleared but a little glassy from the emotions she let herself feel, giving a smile, a small quirk of the lips, before looking away and taking another deep breath. “Thank you.”

The older woman nodded and said, “Keith will docking soon. I’m going to go greet him. Will you be joining me?”

She shook her head. “I’m going to take a moment for myself. Keith will come looking for me later.”

Krolia smiled. “I’m sure he will.”

Acxa gave a tentative smile and walked away, feeling a bit lighter, if only for a moment.


End file.
